


lost in myself

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: jaehyun comes home to a surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i changed it from yoonoh from jaehyun bc i dont think ppl liked me using his actual name

Jaehyun knows as soon as he opens the door to their apartment. The air is thick and the smell of Dongyoung is almost suffocating as it surrounds him, enough to make even the simple task of taking off his shoes a challenge and he stumbles as he kicks them off in the doorway before moving further into their apartment. It’s almost like his body is moving on autopilot as he walks through the apartment. Jaehyun takes deep breathes as he walks, moaning quietly as Dongyoung’s scent starts to get sweeter the closer he gets and by the time he gets to their bedroom he’s desperate for more.

The room is a mess; clothes are scattered across the floor and the duvet has been haphazardly pushed halfway under the bed but the way Dongyoung is spread across their double bed, fisting his cock as he fucks into himself with two fingers is even messier. His skin is flushed red and even from where he’s stood in the doorway Jaehyun can see the thin veil of sweat covering his body. There’s come stained across his stomach, probably from an earlier orgasm and he can’t help but lick his lips.

Dongyoung looks delectable like this. His eyes are squeezed shut as he desperately tries to reach his orgasm and Jaehyun watches in awe when Dongyoung’s body freezes before his back arches and he’s shooting over his stomach. It mixes with the come that’s already there and Jaehyun's mouth is dry from just thinking about licking it up and suddenly his feet are moving of their own accord, taking him over to where Dongyoung is melting against the bed, panting as he comes down from his high.

He can tell when Dongyoung finally notices his presence because his nose flares and then his eyes are flying open as his hands desperately reach out for Jaehyun, for his alpha. When Jaehyun presses his hand against Dongyoung’s cheek the omega’s skin is so hot it almost burns and he moans at the contact, hands coming up to grab Jaehyun's wrist so that he can’t move it away.

His heat must’ve started a couple hours ago for Dongyoung to be in the state he is and Jaehyun feels bad that his omega has had to endure it by himself for that long. He climbs over Dongyoung and sits himself up against the headboard of their bed, pulling Dongyoung into his lap so that he can easily press his face into the elder’s neck and inhale his scent before sinking his teeth into their bond mark, making him keen. Dongyoung’s dick twitches, already starting to fill again and it’s times like this Jaehyun is thankful for the seemingly endless stamina that going into heat creates.

He trails a hand down Dongyoung’s front, thumbing one of his nipples on the way, and he swipes his fingers through the come slowly sliding down Dongyoung’s stomach before fisting at his cock without warning. The come makes his grip slick and Jaehyun jacks him off fast and rough, squeezing just a little bit too tight, just how Dongyoung likes it.

It doesn’t take long for him to come again, it never does when he’s like this and this time Jaehyun gives in to his desires, bringing a hand up to his mouth and leisurely sucking the come off of his fingers, making sure to hold eye contact with Dongyoung as his tongue darts out between his fingers. The omega whines, head dropping forwards to rest in the crook of Jaehyun's neck and his hands paw at his t-shirt, desperately trying to push it up so that he can get at the tanned skin hidden underneath.

Jaehyun chuckles at his omega’s determination, cooing about how cute his Dongyoungie is as he tugs his t-shirt off over his head before throwing it onto the floor to the side of the bed. The hands are back on him, this time clawing desperately at his skin and Jaehyun knows what Dongyoung wants, what he needs.

He flips them over with relative ease and settles himself inbetween Dongyoung’s legs. When he rolls his hips down his dick presses against Dongyoung’s thigh and the omega starts begging under his breath, letting out a constant stream of _‘fuck me, fuck me, please, alpha I need it’_ and really, how can Jaehyun say no to that?

Within second his jeans have been pushed down to his knees and his cock bobs up against his stomach almost comically when he tugs his boxers down to. His base is already starting to swell slightly, his desire to knot Dongyoung growing out of control and Jaehyun gives no warning as he fucks three fingers into Dongyoung’s hole. Slick is spilling down the backs of his thighs and onto the bed sheets and the amount only increases when Jaehyun rubs his fingers against that bundle of nerves again and again and again. Dongyoung is still begging to be fucked, begging for his alphas knot and when Jaehyun slips in a fourth finger he almost starts crying.

Finally, finally, Jaehyun deems Dongyoung ready enough and he’s pressing his head against Dongyoung’s hole. He slides in slowly and Dongyoung’s head thrashes around, hands desperately pawing as the sheets as Jaehyun sinks in to the hilt. His balls are snug against Dongyoung’s ass, his hipbones pressed against sweat slicked skin and the pair both revel in the intimacy of the position for a couple of seconds before Jaehyun is pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in again. He sets a brutal pace, just how Dongyoung likes it and leans down to kiss away the tears that roll down his omega’s cheeks.

As his knot starts to swell Dongyoung drags him down by the shoulders, smashing their mouths together in a clumsy kiss that is more them jusy panting into each other’s mouths than anything else. Jaehyun's hips keep thrusting, moving until his knot ties him and Dongyoung together and then he’s collapsing against the bed, moving them so that they’re lying on their sides. He brings Dongyoung to orgasm again with his hand and tips over the edge himself a couple minutes later when Dongyoung clenches around him just so.

They’re both sweaty and covered in way too much come but they can’t help but fall asleep like that, with Jaehyun still pressed deep inside of Dongyoung. This is just the start of what’s going to be a long couple of days, they need the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not at all related to this fic but ppl have been slandering the angel that is lee donghyuck and spreading rumours about him and i want to fight


End file.
